


My Dear Will

by MaddyHughes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, Letters, M/M, red dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Florence, Hannibal Lecter writes a letter to Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Will

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, adapted from the letter that Hannibal writes to Will in Red Dragon. Post-Mizumono, Pre-Antipasto.

My dear Will,

Here we are then, you and I, languishing on different sides of the world. You have your pain, and I…

I have my regrets.

Are you healed by now? Healed enough to walk, and to run, and to fish? I think of you often, thigh-deep in water. It was your consolation, your sanity, in those days when I forced you to think you were insane. It was your way of understanding that you were stronger than you think—perhaps, even, stronger than I.

I forgive you, Will. You were too distracted by pain, by seeing Abigail again, by the end of everything, to understand the import of my words. So here they are again: I forgive you for your betrayal of me. For turning away the rare gift that I gave you. Even more, I forgive you for your betrayal of our dreams, our dreams in common, our dreams together. Because you did dream them too, Will. You were not always acting a part.

Will you forgive me, for being part of those dreams? For tempting you to want a life beyond morality? For dangling the promise in front of you, the possibility that we could be Achilles and Patroclus, partners in war and in love?

You were tempted, I know; and I know you hated yourself for being tempted. Your struggle attracted me as much as the possibility of your capitulation.

Will you forgive me, for doing what I was forced to do to Abigail? You must accept that your betrayal forced my hand; but I am bitterly sorry for it. I am bitterly sorry for you.

What a collection of scars you have, Will. Never forget who gave you the best of them, and be grateful, as I am; our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real. 

For my part, I think of you often. Not all scars are physical.

Very truly yours,

Hannibal Lecter


End file.
